


Just part of my duty

by Set_WingedWarrior



Series: Inktober 2019 [7]
Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: F/F, I don't remember exactly the timeline, Inktober, Inktober 2019, set before the kyoto arc, so if the date of konoka's birthday doesn't match with canon events i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: She was a guardian, a bodyguard, the protector from shadows. She couldn’t afford to get weak and let her feelings get the hold of her just because it was Konoka’s birthday.INKTOBER Day 7Prompt: Enchanted





	Just part of my duty

March 18th was coming closer.

That awareness kept knocking behind Setsuna’s head, yelling at her to do something, anything, about it but she couldn’t. She was a guardian, a bodyguard, the protector from shadows. She couldn’t afford to get weak and let her feelings get the hold of her just because it was Konoka’s birthday.

Every year was the same. Konoka would make a tiny party with her closest friends and, despite everything, she always invited her too. And Setsuna would always need all her strength to say no, even if she was the first one who wanted to celebrate the birth of her very first and closest friend; even if it was painful for her to decline and see that flash of pain in Konoka’s eyes before she’d brush it off and put on her usual smile.

Every year was getting harder and harder, and this time, after seeing that pain again, she gave in and did something. Something small, and discreet, from shadows like usual, but still something.

***

Konoka was laughing and having fun hanging out with Asuna, Negi, and the others.

Setsuna declined her invite again. She knew it would’ve happened and it still hurt, but she’d never stop asking and trying to get back what they once had. If she did something to push her away, she’d make up for it, whatever it was! Starting with showing how much she still cared every time she had a chance.

That didn’t mean she wasn’t allowed to enjoy her day though, and before she noticed it was time for presents!

They sat under the World Tree of the campus, where they grouped packages of all sizes for Konoka to open. One by one she opened all her presents, thanking every time with a hug the friend who got it for her, until there was only one left.

A tiny package with a cute ribbon was standing there all alone, but Konoka already got and thanked all of her friends.

“Guys, who is that from?” she asked. None of them answered.

Curiosity won the perplexity and she just picked it up to open it just like the others. Konoka delicately undid the ribbon and opened the box. Inside there was a necklace with a white wings pendant.

Konoka’s eyes lighted up “It’s beautiful! Who got this?” she asked again, but again no one was able to answer. So, she just asked help to put it on.

“It looks good on you!” Asuna offered.

“Thanks! I just wish I knew who to thank for this.”

Meanwhile, not too far from them but hidden in shadows, there was another girl observing them. A girl with a side ponytail and a sword over her shoulder.

“That enchanted necklace will grant Ojousama protection from dark magic. Just a precaution if I’m not around; just part of my duty to keep her safe.” Setsuna tried to convince herself but she knew what reality was.

She wanted to give her a present to make her happy, and see her smile brightly because of her.

_It’s just my job. _

But it wasn’t.


End file.
